


Natural Bond

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Aromantic Luna Lovegood, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexual Luna Lovegood, Crushes, Dragons, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Luna can't help but enjoy the way that Charlie is around animals, and it gets her thinking about the sort of person that she wants around her.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Natural Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Rare Pair Bingo: Character A and Character B bond over their love of magical creatures

"What have you got there?" A question from a voice that Luna was not at all expecting to hear almost made her drop the tiny little dragon that she was holding in the palm of her hand. She knew who it had previously belonged to, and she knew why she had found it in her common room looking lost a couple of years ago. People might have thought that she was oblivious but that was far from the case. Luna saw more than she would ever let on, but for the most part she kept her nose out of other people's business. She knew what people thought about her and even though she pretended not to notice when she was being bullied, their words and actions did in fact cut her deep.

"Oh hello Charlie." She said with a soft hum as she tried to pretend that the second eldest Weasley hadn't startled her. Luna had grown close, at least her opinion, to the Weasleys since the war had ended. She had always been close with Ginny - she was proud to consider Ginny her best friend - but her ability to just walk into the Burrow whenever she fancied and help herself to whatever it was that Molly was cooking. After years of living off her father's minimalistic cooking, the meals that Molly Weasley made were a welcome change. "This is my friend Dig."

The name of the dragon wasn't one that she often told to people, especially not people who had no connection whatsoever to Cedric Diggory, but Charlie had played Quidditch against the Hufflepuff on a few occasions, not to mention the fact that if there was anyone that Luna could trust anyone with a dragon then it was Charlie. He had been part of the team who had helped to look after the dragon that this miniature one was modelled after as well.

Luna watched as Charlie took the dragon into the palm of his hand and she couldn't help but enjoy the way that he smiled at Dig. There was something special about the way that Charlie's entire aura changed when he was around dragons, something that Luna wasn't sure that she would be able to describe if anyone asked her to.

She knew that Charlie would recognise the dragon but she was hopeful that he wouldn't ask her why Dig was now in he'd possession. While Cho was fully aware that Luna had taken Dig home with her, she knew that the girl wouldn't want to be reminded of her dead ex now that she had managed to put some distance between herself and the war. Luna didn't particularly want to have to talk about Cho or Cedric, but she knew that it came with the territory.

Charlie seemed to understand that Luna didn't want to talk about the origins of the dragon and he became engrossed in watching the way that the dragon move and when the dragon blew a couple of puffs of flames, he let out an amused chuckle. Luna couldn't help the warm feeling that it made spread up through her. She didn't know what it was about the way that Charlie interacted with animals that made her feel this way, but this wasn't the first time and something told her that she needed to get a handle on her feelings.

Luna wouldn't have called herself a romantic person, and she had never so much as thought about kissing another person before, but this felt as though it was as close as she was ever going to get to falling in love with a person. The way that Charlie cared for all animals, not just dragons, was exactly the type of person that Luna could see herself spending her life with. Someone who would care for any of the wayward animals that she brought home and possibly even care for her the same way, though she liked to think that she was pretty independent and didn't actually need looking after.

As far as she was aware, Charlie had never expressed the want to 'settle down' with a partner (or partners), which was the main reason that Luna had never dared to express her feelings to him. Another reason was that she didn't want to risk losing a friend or risk losing her safe place. Her father's house was lovely, but to have a place like this with such a big family that she could let herself melt into was something special that she couldn't even begin to think about attempting to replace - she didn't believe that it was possible for a start.

"You've taken good care of him." Charlie said softly as the dragon flew back to sit on Luna's shoulder. This small statement made Luna beam from ear to ear. She couldn't help it. She and Dig had been together for years now and there were no guidebooks telling you how to look after miniature dragons - she was pretty sure that there were only four in existence.

"Thank you." She said, unable to hide her smile, especially as her eyes met with his. Whether it was his intention or not, he made her feel special and that was something that she would cherish, and think about when she went to bed that evening. "He's my best friend." This part wasn't an exaggeration, she also didn't say it to make anyone feel bad about themselves. The bond that Luna had with her animals - Dig, a pygmy puff named Harris, an owl named Athena - was not one that any person could rival.

And yet when she looked into those brown eyes of Charlie's, she wanted him to try to rival it. She wanted him to become as special to both herself and her animals. She wanted to give herself a shake to attempt to snap herself out of whatever this was but she knew that she couldn't without arousing suspicion.

"Don't tell my mum that, she'll think you're lonely." Charlie chuckled. "I told her my best friend is a Welsh Green named Patrick and she tried to set me up on a date."

Luna laughed at that. The Weasley Matriarch was a wonderful person who just wanted for all her children, biological or not, to be happy and so it made sense that she would want to make sure that they all had someone to love, but Luna knew that love could not be forced. Bonds could not be forced, they had to be formed naturally. Luna had hoped that the two of them could come to be something other than friends in time, they just needed to get to know each other a little bit better.


End file.
